whats at court
by vampgirl476
Summary: okay so we know whats going on in palm springs,CAL but whats going on back at court?


**Hey guys so just a heads up this is my first FF so if its bad just let me know and tell me what you want to happen in it. I** **started actually started writing it (on paper ) but lost inspiration on what to do next. I'm gonna try to update daily so don't hate me if i don't. During the summer it'll be easier and more often that ill update. P.S it's set after golden lily if you didn't know that. So Rose is Lissa's guardian and all that. the events in California are happening but this is whats happening at court during the Indigo Spell. And I'm a FF reader so i know how boring it gets when every page has a long AN so i mite put so AN's at the end or a quick 1 before idk. I'm only putting the first chapter up do day till I get you like it.**

I woke up to my phone ringing. I sat up in bed and grabbed my cell phone. Ever since Dimitri forced me to get one I have wanted nothing but to throw it out the window. I looked at the screen and read that Lissa had messaged me about fifteen minutes ago. It read...

_"Rose where are you. Ugh never mind just meet me at the spa in a hour. oh and your off duty for the next couple of hours till u get back with Dimitri. so wear what you want."_

I messaged her back and told her okay. I got up and got dressed. Now that I'm a full time guardian I don't really wear anything but the Black and white suit that all guardians wore at court, but anybody that knew me knew I wouldn't be caught dead on my day off or whatever wearing that so I had my own wardrobe of clothes. I grabbed a nice blue tank top that show my curves perfectly and shorts. i put the shorts on and go to put the tank on and its a little to snug on me so I take it off and put on one that's a little baggy on me. I go to the bathroom in my room and put my hair up in a messy bun. I go back to the living room and stop dead in my tracks.

Sitting on the chair in the corner of the living and see Dimitri sitting there. I just stand there staring for a few minutes then start walking to he but as I'm getting closer and closer I start to see through him. I'm now close enough to reach out and touch him. I lift my hand and try to put it down on his shoulder as soon as my hand touched him he vanished. I stayed there wide eyed as questions flow through my head. What did I just see?. Was it Dimitri?. Is Dimitri alright?. Was Dimitri dead?. Was that Dimitri's ghost?.

I remembered that I was suppose to meet Lissa and grabbed my phone out of my pocket and cheeked the time. It was 7:30pm, stupid moroi mornings switched with night. I had half a hour till i had to meet Lissa. I made up my mind and called Dimitri. It rang for a bit then finally Dimitri picked up.

" Guardian Belikov."

" Hey Dimitri you don't happen to check your caller ID by any chance when you pick up your phone?"

" ROZA! Oh I miss you. I can't wait until I get to see you in a couple hours. But it's going to be longer then I was hoping, my flight got delayed so I won't get back until around 2am."

"Oh that sucks. well lets not think about that lets think about all the training your going to have to catch up on."

Dimitri laughed." oh Roza I'm not you I didn't run away for two years."

" Hey! that hurt and I was protecting Lissa. you said yourself that it was pretty brave. And you want to be technical you and the school put her in more danger then I did taking her away from the school."

" No that's not true. Us taking her back was safer then that. At least we where able to..."

" Dimitri no more zen lessons I'm not your student anymore. Now I'm your girlfriend. Remember!?"

" Yet there is still so much for you to learn. So so much."

" Hey I was the student of the best Guardian. I Thought I learned everything you did?."

" yes you did but it takes more then..."

" DIMITRI! I SAID NO MORE ZEN LESSONS!"

" Fine, fine I won't."

" Oh ya I'm not leaving your side as soon as you land here."

" Rose you need to protect Lissa. Not be with me."

" Fine." I looked at the time . I had ten minutes until I had to meet Lissa." Dimitri I have to go. Lissa wants me to meet her somewhere. See you when you get back."

" Bye Rose. See you when I get back."

With that he hung up. I quickly put a little bit of make up on and headed out the door. On my way to the Spa I stopped in at my favorite coffee shop at court and grabbed a tea and and doughnut. As I approached the Spa Lissa ran up beside me. She was wearing a short blue dress with lace at the bottom. I took I sip of my tea and noticed she wasn't wearing make up and her hair wasn't done either, which is not normal for her.

" Why are we here anyways?"

" To pamper ourselves before Dimitri gets back silly!"

" Oh ya... Dimitri isn't getting back till 2am Today."

" so that will just give us more time to get ready. Rose don't just look at the down side of things." By now we had gotten to the spa and were waiting at the front desk. " We're right, So who's going to be pampering me today?"

" That would be me. Come on rose you should now by now that Lissa would only give you the best of the best." A new voice said. I knew the who it was before I even turned around and saw his face. Ambrose.

" Hey Ambrose. Long time no speak."I said as I gave him a hug.

" Heard you needed someone to pamper you. Since you enjoyed your last pampering from me I chose to treat you to it again."

" Thanks!"

" And since your the courts top Guardian you can come and go whenever you want."

" Sweet!"

" So what do you girls want today?."

" We would like many peddies, full body massages, and mud baths please Ambrose." Replied Lissa using her her most queen like voice.

" WOW! that's a pretty big list there your majesty."

" Well we have until midnight. So lets get moving." Lissa said.

Ambrose nodded and lead us to two recline able chair's. We sat down waited a bit. I started to think about when Dimitri and I got back what else Lissa had up her sleeve, But pushed it away when Lissa started talking.

"So I was thinking..." She paused as if she was nervous to say what she was about to say." When Dimitri gets back to court..." She paused again. This had to have been something big." Well we should have a know like with wine and stuff like the ones we used to go to before we ran off from 's or more professional . And if you want it could be dhampir's only if that makes you feel better about it or only have some moroi. That's your call. we'll have a bunch of food and different drinks."

I smiled and rolled my eyes. I knew she was planning something." Sure it would be nice to do that for him."

" REALLY! Good cause I've already got all the stuff for it. Food, Drinks, wine for Dimitri. You name it. Me and you just need to get dresses for it. OH! do you want it to be dhampir only or no?".

" Oh..." I had to think." Well there should be moroi there. I mean if it wasn't for you guys, Dhampir's wouldn't be here. So it should be both."

" Got ya. Okay."

After a minute I remembered the 'Ghost Dimitri' I saw in my room earlier.I thought it was my subconscious having a melt down from not seeing Dimitri. I still did, but it still troubled me and decided to tell Lissa and see what she thought about it.

" Lissa."

" Ya."

" This morning I saw Dimitri, but it was like he was like a ghost. I think it's just my subconscious having a melt down, but I wanted your opinion on it."

" Hum... Maybe it was just that, or maybe a spirit thing, or maybe it was your a memory that Dimitri was in!"

" What make's you say that? I have lots of wonderful memories of Dimitri and some not wonderful ones That involve Dimitri."

" I don't know. But I'll look in to it, okay."

" Okay."

Just then Ambrose came back with white house coats. He gave one to Lissa and one to me. Then handed us white towels.

" What are we suppose to do with these?" I asked.

" Put the house coats on with only under stuff on under it and put your hair up in the towel. Then fined a pair of slippers and put them on."

He pointed to what looked like changing rooms. We walked over to them and went in separate rooms and did what Ambrose said to do. We walked out of the changing rooms at the same time, got slippers, and walked over to Ambrose.

" Lissa your going to go in the mud bath first then Rose. Rose your going to sit in a chair and get a foot rub from yours truly."

" See you in a bit Rose." Lissa said as she walked off with a girl who was tending to Lissa.

I sat down in a chair and relaxed. Ambrose lift my feet up and put them in water. I sighed.

" Why do I get the feeling that I could have went with Lissa but you wanted to talk to me." I said opening my eyes.

Ambrose laughed." Well yes and no. No because we only allow one person in the mud bath at a time. And I did want to talk to you."

" About what?"

" 'About' What's up with you? Your not yourself lately. Normally you'd be at the coffee shop or trying to accomplish a life or death mission."

" Ya..." I sighed." I haven't have I. Well I guess I'm just to worried about Lissa. What's gonna happen to her and all."

" Hum... Sounds like you need a reading miss Hathaway. Why don't I take you now while Lissa's in the mud bath?"

" I don't know..."

" Come on. Just put your clothes back on and let's go."

" Fine. Let's go. I'll be like five minute's."


End file.
